United States Army (Earth-616)
who they would clash with many times. The US Army engaged in multiple conflicts with superhumans. Members Bill Smith (Earth-616) During the World War II in an England military base, Bill Smith and Sam witnessed Goliath battle a giant android created by Baron Zemo and reported back to his captain . Many years later, Bill went to Washington, D.C. when the whole city was trapped inside Nefaria's indestructible dome. Carlson (Earth-616) Major Carlson worked under combat conditions in the Army medical corps; he was called by Captain America to cure Goliath. After visiting him, he informed the Avengers that he will recover, but must never attempt to shrink any further than his present 10-foot size . Charlie (US Army) (Earth-616) Charlie was part of a military patrol who was sent out by General Ross to arrest Rick Jones, but the boy was rescued by the Hulk . Some time later, he quicky spotted the Hulk once again, wandering outside his cave. Charlie was later called to Washington, D.C. when the whole city was trapped inside Nefaria's indestructible dome. Chester Musgrave (Earth-616) General Chester Musgrave was kidnapped by the Scorpion during a peace award ceremony in Brooklyn. Spider-Man intervened, but, when the Scorpion heard attending photographer Lance Bannon mention J. Jonah Jameson, he instead demanded Jameson be turned over to him in exchange for Gen. Musgrave . The Scorpion held him hostage in Brooklyn for a while, then hijacked a chopper and escaped, hiding into an abandoned farm in Connecticut. Gen. Musgrave was moved again to New York City when the Scorpion decided to bring him to the Kingpin. However, the villain got lost driving into the city, and winded up in Queens, where Spidey finally caught him. As Justin Hammer's agents Rhino and Blacklash appeared onto the old World's Fair grounds chasing the Scorpion, they left Musgrave behind and the General was eventually rescued by Spider-Man . Dixon (Earth-616) General Dixon was invited to Anthony Stark's little party at the Smart House. Ellis (Earth-616) During World War II, Colonel Ellis recruited Nick Fury and Red Hargrove. Hays (Earth-616) During the Vietnam War, Captain Hays was contacted by James Rhoders and Iron Man fleeing from the enemy lines. Henson (Earth-616) Henson was a high-ranking colonel rescued by Captain America from nazi kidnappers. Jack (US Army) (Earth-616) Jack tried to grab Rick Jones, preventing him to reach Bruce Banner. Jerry (US Army) (Earth-616) During the Vietnam War, Jerry participated in the Paul Revere mission where Ralph Marchese was killed. Joe (US Army) (Earth-616) Joe spotted Giant-Man's rented helicopter landing at the Los Diablos Missile Base. O'Connor (Earth-616) Colonel O'Connor came after Hulk when he was holed up in a nunnery with Betty Ross. Pete (US Army) (Earth-616) Pete captured and restrained the Hulk after he was found unconscious by Glenn Talbot (Earth-616). Ulysses R. Chapman (Earth-616) During a TV interview, General Chapman compromised the lives of the soldiers involved in a military action against the tyrant monarchy of Moldavia. Wright (US Army) (Earth-616) Wright instructed Private First Class Edward Marks before he left Fort Lewis. | Equipment = * Devastator | Transportation = Tanks, war planes, convoys, helicopters, battle ships. * Castor-and-Pollux I * Hound Dog * Stryker | Weapons = Rifles, machine guns, shot guns, bazookas, missiles, bombs, etc. * Iceberg Rocket | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * United States Army at Wikipedia }} Category:Historical Organizations